


Now I've done it

by GreenSerpent



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1320544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenSerpent/pseuds/GreenSerpent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is avoiding Armin out of nowhere, leaving the blonde confused until he realizes Eren might have discovered his crush on him and now Armin's terrified. How will the two sort things out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now I've done it

**Author's Note:**

> My english is not the best, I know, but I’m working on it and writing fanfics helps a lot. I wrote this one for the fun and I’m posting because the lack of Eremin fanfictions makes me mad, and I’d like to help changing it.  
> Plus, comparing it to my last one-shot, I can see both have similarities. If there’s a next time, I’ll probably try to change the formula. But this one is written already and I think it’s a shame if I don’t post it.  
> Enjoy!

    One monday, Armin noticed that, out of nowhere, Eren was avoiding him. They usually would meet at the campus and have a coffee before they had to go to their respective classes. It was routine. If any of them couldn’t, for some reason, meet each other, they would contact through phone messages. That day, though, Armin hadn’t received any messages and he waited for Eren at the cafeteria until it was time for him to head over to his classroom, but his friend never showed up.  
    On his way, he met Mikasa, Eren’s foster sister. She looked like she was in a hurry, but still stopped to greet Armin.  
  
\- Hey Armin, going to class?  
\- Yeah. How about you?  
\- I’m going to print a few documents now.  
\- Hey, have you seen Eren?  
\- Didn’t he meet you like usual?  
\- No. He didn’t send a message either.  
\- That’s odd. When we split, he was heading for the cafeteria. Now I have another thing to worry about. – She was always taking care of Eren, therefore she was really preoccupied. - I’ll try to find his whereabouts and ask him what happened. Well, I have to go, see you later!  
\- See you!  
  
It was indeed, like Mikasa pointed out, odd. What was Eren up to? Why didn’t he meet Armin?  
They ended up meeting each other later in the afternoon, but Eren said he had some errands to run and left Armin. They had only met for about a minute or so and Eren avoided looking at his friends eyes. Armin wasn’t dumb, he knew for sure that something was going on with Eren.  
The rest of the week went by with Eren making lame excuses for not to be in presence of Armin. He wondered why his friend would avoid him like that, but no logical conclusions came to mind. Had he done something? It was only on Friday that he remembered what happened on the previous Saturday, when Eren was still acting normal. They were in Eren’s room and, for a while, Armin locked his gaze on his friend. He was looking particularly pretty that day and Armin just couldn’t help it. “Now I have done it”, Armin thought at the sudden realization. Eren was probally disgusted by him. “He has found out”.  
Armin had a big crush on his best friend for years and, until then, he was pretty good in hiding it, but, on that day, after staring at him, he remembered the atmosphere became a bit heavy after Eren said that his stares were “creeping him”. Armin thought that Eren didn’t think too much of it because he was always the most dense guy one could ever meet, hence why Armin was so successful in hiding his feelings, but Eren was now avoiding him and the only possible reason for that was that he had finally noticed.  
The boy spent all day feeling awful. Was it sadness? Fear? Shame? Maybe it all together? Well, he knew he was feeling like curling up in his bed and never leaving it. When he got home, it was what he did, though he knew he would have to eventually go out. And maybe face Eren. He sure wasn’t ready for that. What would he do? If Eren came to confront him, would he do the same his friend’s being doing and avoid him back? Armin usually knew how to handle things pretty well, but this was too much. While trying to wipe the dreadful thoughts out of his minds, he heard his phone ringing. It was Mikasa.  
  
-    Mikasa?  
-    Yes, it’s me. – she announced.  
-    Hi. What’s up?  
-    I’m going to be straight forward. Is there something going on between you and Eren?  
-    What do you mean?  
-    I mean that Eren has been weird the last couple of days and every time I ask him about you he gets even weirder. He’s always tense, but lately it seems worse. Are you guys fighting? That day he didn’t meet you like he always does. Something is not right. What is it?  
-    I… don’t know if I know. Until last weekend, he was normal, but on Monday he started avoiding me. I know, something is going on. I have my bets on what it could be, but I’m not sure. I’m really troubled. It seems like I can’t reach him. - He wasn’t ready to say what he thought was the reason Eren could have to avoid him.  
-    Look, Eren’s knocking on my door. He says he wants to go to a bar or something and I’m going with him, I can’t let him go alone, even more when he’s acting strange. – She sounded troubled. - I thought I’d ask you what happened before we leave, but it seems you know as little as I do. If anything happens, don’t hesitate to come and talk to me. I’ll put some sense to his head.  
-    Thanks, Mikasa. If you need anything, just call me.  
-    Mikasa, let’s go! – He heard Eren shout. Armin flinched at his voice.  
-    I’m going. Bye.  
-    Bye.  
  
Armin curled up in his bed once again. His head was starting to ache. After what seemed like hours, he was able to fall asleep, but he was interrupted a few hours later by his phone ringing once more. He looked at the clocked beside his bed. It read 2:00 am. He was impressed he slept for so long. He remembered seeing it was around 9:00 pm a while before he gave in to his slumber.  
  
\- Hello? – He picked up his phone and didn’t bother checking who was calling.  
\- Hey, it’s me again. – Said Mikasa on the other side of the phone.  
\- Something happened? – He said, fully awake now.  
\- Well, first, I’m sorry for calling so late. I’m sure I woke you up.  
\- Yeah.  
\- I’m sorry. Well, it’s just that… - She sighed - I have a problem in my hands.  
\- Is it with Eren?  
\- Yeah. At the moment, he’s sobbing inside my car. I called you because he said he wanted to see you. Look, he’s been crying for half an hour non-stop and he can’t even walk straight from the booze. I think I shouldn’t let him drink that much. – She started to dwell. – Anyway, I know it’s really late and I should take care of this on my own, but I think Eren has something to say to you.  
\- Did he say he did?  
\- Not exactly, but, from what he told me, I think so, and I don’t think he could do it sober.  
\- May I ask you what did he tell you?  
\- I think I shouldn’t say. It’s better if you guys sort things out. Can I head to your place?  
\- Well, yeah. It’s alright.  
\- I’m going, then. I’ll call you when I get there. Thank you so much, Armin.  
\- It’s nothing. Just bring him.  
\- Okay. See you.  
  
Armin got up and changed so he could go downstairs to meet his friends. He looked tired, but what mattered now was Eren. If Mikasa was asking for his help so early in the morning, it was something he should not overlook. The girl lost her parents when she was little and, after she was adopted by the Yeagers, Eren was always trying to cheer her up in his own way. To Mikasa, that was what she needed to start living again after such a loss. Since then, she took care of Eren and did whatever she could for him. Armin knew that she tried her best, but the situation was probably out of control. He wondered what Eren said to Mikasa that she couldn’t tell him, or what he had to say. Then, he suddenly remembered: She said Eren asked to see him. Armin didn’t know what to think about it. He doubted Mikasa was going to bring Eren at 2:00 pm if he wanted a fight. The thought made Armin feel some relief.  
Mikasa called him not too long after, and Armin got out of his apartment. The boy lived alone in a not big, not small place. It belonged to his grandparents, who raised him there after his parents died, but they wanted to live in some calmer place and, since Armin had to stay for college, he ended up living in that apartment alone. When the boy reached the sidewalk, Mikasa’s car was already in front of his building. She got out of the car and said hi, opening the passenger door. He could see that Eren was looking down and, at first, he refused leaving the car, but Mikasa took him out of there by force.  
  
-    I went through all the trouble of waking up Armin and bringing you here because you said you wanted it, and now you don’t want it anymore? You are the worst. – She scolded Eren.  
\- I’m sorry. – Was all he said.  
  
Eren looked awful. His hair was a mess and Mikasa had to help him stand as he kept looking at his feet. Armin got a little closer and Eren looked up for a moment, but looked down again.  
  
-    Don’t be ashamed. – Mikasa said. – Can we go upstairs?  
-    Sure. Come.  
  
    The elevator ride was just awkward. None of them said a word or looked at each other. When they got out, it was a relief, not only because of the tension between them, but also because the stench of booze Eren carried got a little better to stand. Armin opened the door to his home and they got in. Mikasa immediately sat Eren on the couch.  
  
-    Hey, can you make Eren some coffee? – She asked. – I’d do it, but, if you also don’t mind, I’d like him to take a cold shower to sober up and I’ll probably have to help him with that.  
-    Sure. Feel free to do whatever you want. Grab a towel on my bedroom, it’s at the closet, third door from left. Also, if you want, try to find some clothes that fit him.  
-    Okay, thanks. And sorry, again.  
-    Stop apologizing, just take care of him.  
  
Eren didn’t say a word, even though he heard the conversation, he just sat there, but he didn’t seem to be aware of his surroundings. Mikasa went to pick up what she needed and Armin proceeded to make the coffee, looking at Eren from the corner of his eye. He wanted to ask so many questions, but the boy didn’t seem okay to answer them yet.  
  
-    C’mon Eren, let’s go.  
-    Uh…  
  
Eren got up with his sister’s help and they went to the bathroom. Armin sighed and sat on the couch, the room still smelling a bit like alcohol. “What is happening to you?” he thought. He closed his eyes and waited for the two to come back to the bathroom. Mikasa came alone, though.  
  
\- Eren’s changing. I took one of your underwears, was it too much? It’s just that I didn’t want him to fully strip and I bet he didn’t want either. – She laughed weakly. Armin thought of Eren wearing his underwear and, for a moment, he started to think of things he shouldn’t. He cleared his mind and spoke.  
\- It’s alright. Hey, can you explain what exactly is going on?  
\- I’m not sure either, but I think Eren’s been struggling. He’s holding himself for the sake of not hurting you.  
\- What do you mean?  
\- Mikasa. Stop.  
  
    Eren appeared in the living room, now standing on his on almost as if he was completely sober. He had a look of anger on his face.  
  
-    I’m sorry. – She said. - Hey, why don’t you drink some coffee?  
-    I don’t want it.  
-    Well, but you will.  
  
    He drank it just like she ordered. Now that Eren was in better condition, they should start talking, but the silence filled the room for long minutes until Mikasa broke it.  
  
-    Eren, Armin, I think you guys should talk to each other, but I shouldn’t be in your way.  
-    You don’t have to leave. – Armin said.  
-    I think it’s better. – Eren said.  
-    Then, why don’t you go sleep in my grandparents old room? It still has a bed. I mean, if you don’t mind.  
-    Ah… - She thought for a while. – Just call me if you need me. Eren, don’t make a fuss, be honest. I’m pretty sure Armin won’t be mad at you.  
  
    She left the room. Eren kept looking at her until she entered the room and disappeared. They spent some more minutes until Eren finally started talking.  
  
-    Look, Armin, I’m sorry.  
-    It’s okay.  
-    No, it’s not that simple. You don’t even know why I’m sorry for.  
-    Have you done something you should be sorry about? – Armin asked.  
-    I… I hate myself. I’m disgusting.  
-    No, you’re not.  
-    Yes…  - Eren started crying. Armin wanted to understand the situation, but nothing came to mind.  
-    Don’t cry, please. What happened?  
-    I don’t deserve being your friend. – He sniffed - You’re way too good for me.  
-    What are you talking about? – Now it was more confusing.  
-    I don’t want to be your friend anymore.  
-    Hey, what… - Armin could feel his heart squeezing. It hurt.  
-    I can’t handle it anymore.  
-    You’re not making sense, explain what’s going on! – He was starting to get angry. - Why did you avoid me all week? Then you got drunk as hell and asked to come to me to say this and… I can’t understand!  
-    I don’t have the courage. Just go away, I won’t bother you anymore.  
-    What the hell!  
-    Armin…  
  
    Eren unexpectedly held Armin so tight he thought he was going to suffocate. He protested and the other softened his grip, but didn’t let him go. He cried on Armin’s chest and they didn’t speak anymore. Not too long after, Armin noticed that his friend was sleeping. “Damn”, he said, frustrated. Eren didn’t say anything that made sense or answered his question at all. He then thought it was better to leave Eren sleeping on the couch.  
   
-    Don’t leave me. – Eren said, begging, as Armin was trying to get up.  
  
    Armin felt like his heart was going to explode. Eren wasn’t really awake, he could tell, but still he said that. He didn’t want to break ties, but he still tried to, telling Armin to go away. Why was that? Now, he was holding him telling him not to go. Eren had been contradicting himself all night, but Armin knew that he wanted them to stay together. Why would he ask for them to part ways if he didn’t want to?  
  
-    C’mon, the couch is too small. I won’t leave you. Come.  
  
Eren was heavy and Armin had some trouble taking him to his bedroom, but, somehow, they managed that, Eren never letting Armin go. The bed there wasn’t big, but was better than the couch. They lied down and Armin tried to find a comfortable position for them. He sighed a few times, unable to fall asleep. Eren was sleeping in his arms and something was still not right. The overwhelming feeling of having the guy he liked sleeping so close to him and the uneasiness the situation brought were mixing together. Armin felt heavy and anxious, but he had to deal with that until Eren woke up.  
  
x-x-x  
  
    “When did I fall asleep?”, Armin wondered. It was already morning, maybe afternoon, he could tell from the light that entered his room through the window. Eren was still asleep, holding him so close his heart started beating faster. “I have more things to worry about.”, he thought. Somehow, he managed to get up without waking Eren up. He looked at his bed stand clock, it was almost 1 pm.  
    After going to the bathroom, Armin went to kitchen and made coffee. When he was going to wake Eren up, he saw the guy was already standing in the leaving room, watching him as he moved on the kitchen.  
-    Good morning. – Eren said, even it wasn’t morning anymore.  
-    Good morning.  
  
    The atmosphere wasn’t comfortable. Both had things to say, but none of them said a word about it. Armin invited Eren to sit on the table as he would serve breakfast, and so he did. Both ate the bread and drank the coffee silently. Suddenly, Armin remembered that Mikasa had slept in his place as well. Was she still asleep? She probably was tired, but he knew she used to wake up early everyday.  
  
-    Is Mikasa still asleep? – Armin said.  
-    She already left. – Eren answered. – I went to the bedroom and there was a note in the bed. Mom called and she had to leave. She said she would slip the key from under the door.  
-    Ah… - Was all he said in reply.  
  
    They stood in silent once more. Armin looked up and met Eren’s gaze. It was awkward, but none of them looked away now. What should they talk about? What was going to happen from then on? Did Eren remember last night at all?  
  
-    Armin, I… - Eren started. – I guess I didn’t explain myself last night.  
-    I’m still confused, by the way.  
-    I’m sorry I give you so much trouble.  
-    I’m worried, you know. You should be sorry.  
-    I am. I think I said I didn’t want to be your friend anymore.  
-    Yeah.  
-    That’s not true. I just no longer know how to be your friend.  
-    How’s that? Have you done something? Have I done something? – He asked. He still wondered if Eren didn’t want to be his friend because he knew Armin liked him or if it was something else.  
-    It’s my problem. – He sighed and waited a few seconds to continue. - Yesterday, I told Mikasa all I’ve been feeling and she told me I should tell you as well. At first, I told her I would and started crying. I was a mess. When I got here, though, I lost all my courage and said those confusing things to you. I was confused by what I wanted, if was to say the truth or push you away, that’s why I wavered. The truth is… I want you to go away because I don’t want to hurt you.  
-    You already hurt me by avoiding me all week and not trusting me your feelings.  
-    But… Screw this, I’ll tell you, but it will only be worse.  
-    How could it be? What is it?  
-    I love you, you’re my dear friend, and I don’t want to lose what we have, but my feelings for you go beyond that.  
-    What do you mean? – Armin felt like he was going to stop breathing. Was the conversation going where he thought it was? Eren looked at Armin’s eyes and answered.  
-    I love you as a friend, but I’m also in love with you and I can’t control myself anymore. – Armin’s eyes widened and now he was really close to stop breathing. Eren looked to his feet, blushing like never before.  
-    Eren… - He said it, but it barely sounded right, as his heart was beating so fast and he still had difficult breathing.  
-    Last week, when we were together at my place, for a moment I thought I was going to jump you. You were looking at me in such a way and I had to gather all my strength to stay normal. After you left, I felt so horrible. I realized my romantic feelings were bigger than the friendship ones. I… thought it was dangerous for me to stay by your side. I didn’t want to ruin everything, I didn’t want to do anything to hurt you, but I guessed already did all of that. I’m so sorry. – Eren was now crying. Armin was speechless. After a while, he didn’t know it was minutes or hours, he tried to say something.  
-    Eren, look at me.  
-    No, I…  
-    Eren! Listen, I…  
-    You…  
  
    Words didn’t come. He didn’t know where to start. He had so much to say, how that felt so unreal, how he loved Eren, that he was happy that Eren felt that way about him, that he shouldn’t feel so bad about it, that… But nothing came out. Eren looked up, but then looked down again. His eyes were red and he looked afraid. Armin then decided that, the best way to soothe Eren was by action. He lifted Eren’s head with his hands and brought his face closer until their lips touched. It was merely a brush, but the sensation of their lips together was amazing. Eren froze and Armin backed away.  
  
-    Eren…  
-    You just… You kissed me. – He looked dumbfounded, but it was good, his tears stopped.  
-    Yeah. – Armin said a bit timidly.  
-    Don’t tell me… You…  
-    I’ve been waiting for that confession for years. – Eren’s mouth became an “o”.  
-    You’re not kidding, right?  
-    Like I would! You look shocked, it’s funny.  
-    You… I’ve been worrying and feeling like shit for all this time and you actually like me! – He sounded angry.  
-    Yeah, funny as well, isn’t it?  
-    No, it isn’t! – Eren was now laughing.  
-    That’s how I like it.  
-    What?  
-    You, laughing. You’re always seem to be mad at something all the time, you rarely laugh like that. I like your laughing face better.  
-    You’re… You’re too much, you know?  
-    What?  
  
    Then, Eren grabbed Armin and they kissed. Now, it was a real kissed. Their mouths opened, giving space for their tongues to touch each other. Armin threw his arms around Eren’s neck and the other touched his waist with one hand and his hips with the other. It was hot, good, romantic, overwhelming. Both were waiting for that moment to happen for years. They were interrupted by the phone.  
  
-    I bet it’s Mikasa again. – Armin said, picking up his phone. – Hey.  
-    Armin, hello. Is everything alright? – It was indeed her.  
-    Yeah, couldn’t be better.  
-    You guys are alright now?  
-    We’re good.  
-    That’s good. Hey, can I talk to Eren?  
-    I think so. I’m gonna pass him the phone.  
-    She wants to talk to me? – Eren asked.  
-    Yeah.  
-    Gimme. Hello?  
-    How’s your hangover?  
-    Now that you talk about it, I feel a bit sick. But I’m so happy I couldn’t care less. – Both boys smiled, looking at each other.  
-    So, what’s the status of your relationship now?  
-    Armin, she’s asking what are we now.  
-    Tell her. – He said.  
-    Well, dear sister, Armin and I are now friends with benefits.  
-    That’s so mean! – Armin protested.  
-    Eren, you idiot! – She laughed.  
-    Hey, I’m kidding! Armin is now my little, blonde, beautiful, smart and cute as hell boyfriend. – Armin got closer and hugged him, whispering “you dork”.  
-    That’s better. Congratulations. You guys were so obvious, I knew if you confessed, it would be alright. You know, you’re such a drama queen! I don’t even know why I let you drink so much last night.  
-    Hey, stop that, you’re not mom!  
-    Okay, okay. Hey, Sasha called me and she said everyone is going to this pub and she asked me to invite you two, but I think you’re not going, right?  
-    Yeah, no more parties for me.  
-    So, can I say you’re not going because you two have better things to do, like making out?  
-    Hell yeah.  
-    Okay then. I’m happy for you. Tell Armin I sent a hug. Well, bye.  
-    Bye.  
-    So?  
-    She sent you a hug. She said everybody is going to a pub, but I said we’re not going, is it alright?  
-    Of course.  
-    Honestly, I just want to stay here with you, only the two of us. – Eren brought Armin closer.  
-    Me too. You know, how could I never noticed you liked me?  
-    The same way I didn’t notice you liked me either.  
-    We’re both dorks. – He smiled.  
-    We may be dorks, but did you know? You are a beautiful dork.  
-    And you’re one sexy beast. – Armin gave Eren a peck on the lips. - Hey, I love you.  
-    I love you too. From now on, I won’t hide my feelings.  
-    Please, don’t. And don’t get so drunk, either.  
  
    Things couldn’t be better, indeed.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I just can’t help liking the “childhood friends become lovers” theme. Maybe that’s why Eremin is my ultimate otp from SNK. I may edit this later, since I didn't revise it, but yeah.


End file.
